Proto-Vaazik
Proto-Vaazik is the first language Vaaz Language Family, and is a base from of later languages. It's defining characteristics from other languages are the tone system it uses, and it's structure, being a isolating language with a little agguluntative. =Vowel Pronunciation= A (Ah, father) O (Oh, home) U (Oo, Dude) E (Eh, Pet) I (Ay, Ice) =Tone Explanations= Ā '(The Macron above the vowel indicates that it is to be voiceless, or in layman's terms, to be whispered. If a voiceless vowel is followed by another vowel, it becomes silent) 'Á '(The acute accent above the vowel indicates that it has a rise in tone. Simply put, to pronounce, you pronounce a normal tone, and then a higher tone of the same vowel quickly together, then it should sound like it's rising. It also has the length of two unaccented vowels) 'À' '(The acute accent above the vowel indicates that it has a rise in tone. Simply put, to pronounce, you pronounce a normal tone, and then a higher tone of the same vowel quickly together, then it should sound like it's rising. It also has the length of two unaccented vowels) =Verbs= There are three verb conjugations paradigms, each with it's own way of expressing needed info. There are 3 tenses, past, present, and future that are noted. Verbs also conjugate by number, but not by person, which is also distinct from neighboring tribes(Though this is not the case in one paradigm. Verbs themselves are actually conjugated with the tense being shown in a particle, and the number in the verb form. Verbal Syntax: TenseParticle VerbVerbParticle (The Verb Particle is added to the end of the verb) The first paradigm is the most important, because it holds a lot of the most common verbs. It's conjugation is as follows. (In the first row, the word in front of the bracket applies to the first column, and the one after applies to the second). As you may be able to deduce, the present tense is mad by leaving out the tense particle. Here are some examples below. Gea shtēà ren agyar ád kig (They will be smiths) Verb Vocabulary K- To be Badi- To have Arg- To make/do Vi- To Kill in Battle, To Slay Aromai- To Hunt Emi- To Cook Baradi- To Sing, To Run (The same word has two meanings) =Nouns= Nouns are simple, with only three things to worry about: a suffix for plurals, a suffix for definiteness and a case particle. Nouns are only divided by one category, and that is Soft Consonants (ones that end in a vowel or R) and Solid Consonants (one that end in a consonant or a Voiceless Vowel). The only difference between them grammatically, is they have a different tone for plurals. That's it. Nounal Suntax: Noun-PluralSuffix-DefiniteSuffix CaseParticle Note that I couldn't add the Accented A into the Table Another thing nouns have, is a suffix for definiteness. Basically, if the word is the ''Cat or ''the dog, then it uses the suffix. But, if the nouns ends in a vowel, then you lose the I, e.g. Mann (The War, Ma+Inn) Lastly, nouns have a particle that follows them that determines their case. The only nouns that don't do this entirely, are pronouns, who don't have a case marker when in the nominative case. Note, that a noun can also be caseless if it doesn't fill the role of any of those cases. Noun Vocabulary V-Person Az-Silver Tun-Leader Ma-War Agyar-Warrior On-Shadow Bag-Man Té-Woman Shtē-Smith Gor-Forest